


The Need for New Curtains

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Edging, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Mikylux - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, consensual voyeurism, discussions about the color of actual drapes, emperor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: Mitaka and Kylo participate in a bit of fantasy fulfillment for Hux





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/gifts).



> *finger guns* hey guess who's not working on her Nanowrimo story

There was a bead of sweat rolling down Mitaka’s brow. He was panting softly, eyes screwed tightly shut and lips parted in a gentle crescent. A deep pink color was blossoming out from his chest and crept up his neck. It stained his cheeks. There were darker marks on his neck, where even now the thin marks left behind by teeth were beginning to raise. A fiercer bite was growing purple; bruising just above his swollen right nipple. A sharp movement and he dipped his head, eyes opening to take in the man beneath him.   
Kylo’s hair was a ragged mess, clumped with sweat and tangled from fingers raking through it one too many times. Brow furrowed and mouth twisted tight and gasping, long creases cut across his face and threw the scar into sharp relief. Long, slim lines tracked down his chest, crossing over the jagged scars and patchy hair. The veins in his arms stood out and pulsated with each heartbeat; pushed forward by the tightening of the muscles in his arms as he clutched at Mitaka’s hips, pulling him in closer. The muscles in his lower abdomen were twitching. 

Hux had to bite into the curtain to keep from moaning. His heart was in his throat. He was seated just out of their direct line of sight, the actual set up of the scene looking like something out of a low budget holo where the viewer was expected to believe that no one could see the pervert spying on the sweet, happy couple.   
A sweet happy couple that had begun the night by biting nearly every inch of exposed skin on one another until Mitaka had all but crawled over Kylo and forced himself on the other man. 

_Fuck_.

They were gorgeous like that. The smaller man rocking down with his perfect, exacting movements; exerting his power over the other in a way that spoke nothing of control and everything of desire. No eye contact was being made, which was usually a requirement, but by everything good in the universe Hux hoped they were talking with one another. He could hear their voices in his own imagination. Mitaka’s whispering turning throaty and Kylo’s baritone reverberating in his skull as they praised one another. It would be the death of him, he was sure. 

Mitaka had curled partly over, left hand coming forward to steady himself on Kylo’s chest. His movements were steady and forceful, rhythmic in a way that said he was fully prepared to ride Kylo until the sun rose. Kylo had long since stopped fighting it, stopped trying to thrust on his own and increase the pace. A stab of something rocked through Hux that bore only a passing resemblance to envy; he wasn’t sure which man he wanted to switch places with more. Both, said something in him. He wanted both to be taken apart slowly by Mitaka’s even and methodical bouncing and to drive Kylo into the bed until his eyes were unfocused and his head rolled back and. Twitching from the mental images, Hux’s free hand drew up his chest and began circling a nipple until it tightened. 

Slowly, in a much more controlled decline than Hux expected, Mitaka lowered his chest closer to Kylo’s. Their mouths were barely an inch from one another, breathing in each other’s air. Hux watched as he rolled his hips, grinding down against Kylo’s pelvis and drawing a low groan from Kylo’s chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mitaka’s voice, although soft, carried to Hux’s ears. 

Kiss him. 

Hux slowed the pace at which he was stroking himself and clenched his teeth harder into the fabric of the drapes. The fingers playing at his chest pulled and teased at himself.   
Kiss him, for fucks sake. Pull everything you can from him until he’s weak and empty and take even more. 

Hux was denied his request. Instead Mitaka continued the slow and steady glide of his hips. Hux half wished he could look away. The juxtaposition of Mitaka’s form, smooth and clean-lined and softly curving as his thighs tightened and pelvis muscles clenched, was jarring against the ragged and scarred musculature of Kylo’s abdominals. Then suddenly Mitaka straightened himself back up, used the palm planted on Kylo’s chest as leverage to lift himself slightly higher and slammed his hips back down. The noise Kylo made stuck in Hux’s throat and threatened to choke him. Slick and cool, Hux felt his own saliva seeping into the curtain and down his chin as. 

Oh.

As Mitaka kept up the brutal pace. Bouncing atop Kylo as though his knees were hydraulics, driving him down. He tossed his head back, revealing the red-bitten length of his perfect fucking neck to the light and arching his back and breathlessly moaning in the low, keening way that had Hux’s hand faltering as he jerked himself. The sound of his own hand slipping over his painfully hard dick was more than drowned out by the wet slapping of flesh on flesh. Lewd and. The bastard was showing off. Playing it up. Putting on a.   
Hux nearly came from that display alone. Putting on a five star, red letter show for an audience of one. All for him, said a smug voice in the front of his mind. Both of them were putting on this show, all for him. He felt a dangerous thrum of pleasure making its way down his crotch and stamped down on it as best he could. He didn’t want this to end so soon. 

Kylo bucked slightly, changing the angle, and Mitaka gasped out his name in earnest surprise, curling inwards in pleasure. The look that took over Kylo’s face was downright villainous and Hux felt a plume of affection erupt in his chest at the sight of it. The conflict was gone, he wanted to be on the other end of that look. Right now. He’d been on the other end of that look in the past and the sensory memory of it sent his fingers to twitching. Without much other warning Kylo shot into a sitting position, arms encaging and pinning Mitaka into stillness while his hips hammered up into him. Red welts began sprouting into existence down the length of Kylo’s pale back as Mitaka dug and drug his nails in deep. He was shouting—the low one that would rise at the end and not even the thick fabric muffling his voice could stop the moan Hux released at that. 

It went unheard. If they’d been speaking with their minds before, Mitaka had taken the step to verbalizing it.

“That’s so good, Kylo,” Mitaka sounded half desperate as Kylo slowed even as he spoke. “You’re perfect,” And Kylo grinned, terrible and bestial and every hair on Hux’s body stood on end. They were completely silent now, save for the sound of their hips and.

Kylo was in him, Hux realized suddenly. Clear and plain on Mitaka’s face. Far more so than he could ever physically manage. Inside Mitaka’s mind, teasing and trickling his way through the other man’s nervous system until. 

“Dopheld,” Kylo said it like his name was something both sacred and profane and Mitaka reacted immediately. His joints almost seemed to lock up, muscles tightening to what looked like a painful degree, eyes wrenched shut as his face stuck in a pleasured rictus. If he’d been merely yelling before, now he was out and out screaming. Tiny dots of red began beading up along the welts in Kylo’s back and shoulders where Mitaka was desperately fumbling to keep himself anchored against whatever it was Kylo was doing to his senses. Kylo’s hips were bucking up frantically, his hands cementing Mitaka’s pelvis against his own. 

Hux’s hand was moving furiously, each slide either too tight or too loose and still threatening to undue him. Half of Hux wanted to draw it out as long as possible, willing himself into going slower and savoring it; the other half was spiraling out of his mind’s control, desperate and urgent and needy. High and perfectly animalistic Mitaka was breathing out crudely through his nose, lungs sucking in as much oxygen as they could manage to try and keep up with the demand from his brain.

Kylo’s mouth was on Mitaka’s collar bone, biting and lapping, leaving tender bruises in his wake and it looked like Mitaka was trying to writhe against him but his body was beyond his own control. Hux had seen Mitaka like this before but only in brief intervals. How cruel of Kylo. Keeping the man just on the edge of orgasm, so close that it really could only be obtained by liberally cheating. The Force user was becoming distressingly adept at manipulating what chemicals were released when and playing over just the right combination of nerves to be devastating. 

And then as quickly as the onslaught had begun it ended. From his position Hux could see the uncontrollable fluttering of Mitaka’s core and how his lips trembled and if he turned just the right way, the wetness on his eyelashes caught the light. 

“Oh,” Hux heard him say. Just ‘oh’. Soft and half broken. He hadn’t cum from that but Hux could see how close he was in his expression. Hux forced his hand to slow its slide, something tremulous in him sending threatening messages to his brain that if he kept up that kind of behavior there would be hell to pay later. All the money in the galaxy couldn’t have paid Hux to care because now they were talking to one another. 

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Kylo muttered, just on the edge of hearing, quickly burying his mouth against Mitaka’s neck. Hux thought he caught a gleam of teeth and Mitaka’s gasp answered that question. And then there was burning ice in his veins. Heart back to beating in his throat and choking him. “I love you,” and just as easy and casually Mitaka was whispering it back.

“I love you, too,” and Hux was thrown by how much he hated how easily they said it. How simple and “I love you so fucking much Kylo,” there was the kiss he’d wanted earlier. Soft and long and sloppy. Mouths fumbling against one another, ugly and uncoordinated and focused on nothing more than enjoying one another in the moment. Mitaka still humping forward gently in Kylo’s lap. How could they just _say_ it? 

Hux let the fabric loose from between his teeth, cringing at the feel of loose threads and lint in his mouth. He’d managed it once. Fucking once and every word had been like cracking a rib. Every syllable an unforgivable weakness. He still hadn’t managed to say it aloud to Kylo, but at least Kylo could feel it in him and compensate for Hux’s complete failure. Mitaka didn’t have that luxury. And Hux felt he owed it to him to be better about it but. Something in Hux was already shrieking at the thought of it. The exposure was reprehensible. Unacceptable. Hux could feel the concept skittering around in the bottom of his stomach, claws digging in and scraping up the lining of his gut. 

The sound of movement drew Hux’s attention back. He pressed himself in as close as he dared to the drapes, ignoring the cool damp of the fabric on his cheek. Hux’s earlier thoughts were shoved out the window for later as he watched Kylo slip out, hard cock slick and shining in the low light and. Kylo’s own cum was coating his cock as he pulled back. 

Cheating bastard. Using the Force to keep himself hard. 

Some of the pips of blood on Kylo’s back had begun to slip down, leaving streaks of pale red in their wake. Mitaka shuffled unsteadily on his knees, moving from off of Kylo’s lap and falling back gracelessly onto his ass. Kylo followed the motion too quickly, folding his legs up under himself before Mitaka could finish finding his balance. The unexpected shifting of the sheets toppled them, Kylo all but flopping into Mitaka. It looked like it may have hurt slightly, the way Mitaka folded slightly on impact. There was hardly even half a beat before Mitaka was laughing, bright and shoulder shaking. And soon Kylo’s deep bass joined it. The nervous half chuckle that could be felt in the tips of Hux’s fingers.   
He didn’t know why he couldn’t say it. Looking at them, laughing and latching onto one another, Hux felt his heart folding into itself. Why couldn’t _he_ just let go and.   
No, save that for later, he chided himself. Deal with that later. Preferably never. 

Mitaka’s hand was brushing Kylo’s sweat damp hair back behind his ear and they were grinning down at each other. They kissed again and Hux’s eyes followed Kylo’s palm as it lifted and drew Mitaka’s leg up by the knee. The warrior sank in with a single, slow motion, Mitaka shifting his hips to give the thrust a greater depth.   
Hux started stroking himself again, long and loose, resisting the urge to pump himself into oblivion when Kylo groaned out low and began thrusting. They moved in delirious unison. One fluid, organic motion of Kylo thrusting down and Mitaka curving back and the bucking up as Kylo pulled back. Unlike Mitaka, Kylo had no mind to put on any more of a show than he already was. He’d brought his hands onto either side of Mitaka’s head, blocking his face from Hux’s view. And Mitaka’s legs were wrapping themselves around Kylo’s hips so that Hux could no longer see the long slide of Kylo’s thrusts.

Then Kylo brought his hands back around Mitaka’s hips and lifted, Mitaka’s knees falling from around his waist. Kylo caught them and pushed them towards Mitaka’s chest. Hux struggled to keep his hand slow but. Kylo was fucking Mitaka into the bed with such force that the bed frame was nearly jolted across the floor. Hand twisting as it went, thumb pressing hard when it reached the head and swiping just under and down along the frantically pulsing vein, he knew he was panting and didn’t try to hide it. Any pretense of keeping up their little skit was forgotten. Hux could hear the whine of the joints of the bedframe, furious at having to put up with this abuse. A loud, wracking gasp brought his focus back to Mitaka. Eyes wide and head thrown back and desperate. His back arching, hands clutching at Kylo, pulling him in deeper. As if such a thing were physically possible.

He caught sight of Kylo’s elbow, the arm furthest from him, and its rapid movement. Jerking Mitaka off, adding even more sensation to what Hux knew would already be a molotov cocktail of stimulation. 

Hux tightened his hold on himself just as Mitaka’s hips began bucking through his orgasm, spurting thickly onto his own abdomen. Forcibly Hux staved off his own climax. This wasn’t over yet. Indeed, even as that thought made its way into the forefront of his head, Kylo was gently letting Mitaka’s legs fall away from his chest, placing them meaningfully back to frame his own hips and then. The position couldn’t have been comfortable, Hux had found himself thinking, only for Kylo to jerkily Force-pull a pillow into his hand. He took a moment to maneuver it under Mitaka’s hips and Hux cursed at himself. Kylo had very much _not_ been in his mind; he must’ve been projecting his thoughts so loudly that the Force-user wasn’t able to shut him out. 

Kylo restarted slowly, giving Mitaka a merciful chance to catch his breath. The mercy, true to Kylo’s core, didn’t last. A litany of profanity could be heard from Mitaka as Kylo crushed himself down. Teeth were pulling on Mitaka’s lower lip, along his jawline, trailing indents in the flesh. The raised position made it easier for Kylo’s hips to drive home, bottoming out with each thrust. Mitaka was panting heavily, his hands reaching up to tangle into Kylo’s hair.

“Kylo,” and Mitaka was clearly recovering quickly, doubtlessly with the aid of the Force pressing into this senses. He was dragging his fingers over Kylo’s scalp and bucking his hips against Kylo’s. Seeming to take this as permission Kylo upped his pace, sending Mitaka back into incoherency. Hux’s hand took its cue from Kylo’s hips, doing its best to pump in time with the large man’s hips. 

“I wonder how many times I can make you cum before you beg me to stop?” he growled, more than loud enough for Hux to hear. More than loud enough for anyone in the damn palace to hear. Which didn’t matter at all because Mitaka made a noise of pleasured distress and both Kylo and Hux’s attention were back to him. Again, the gleam of teeth, this time as Mitaka bit his own lower lip. Hux mirrored the expression. The bed rocked as Kylo shifted the angle of his thrusts and Hux saw the uneven spasming of his flesh as Mitaka came again, too quick and too hard after too short a period. Hux let out a gasp of his own; Mitaka’s voice was cracking as he gulped for oxygen. Hux was just on the edge of being too far gone to stop thrusting into his own hand. He ran a hand through his own hair and felt strands being broken loose from their usual slick. 

“Oh, fuck,” and Mitaka’s legs were visibly unstable; Kylo had slowed back down to a leisurely pace. Hux forced his hand into stillness. Almost stillness. He was still stroking himself, just very lightly. Mostly lightly. He didn’t think he could last much longer. 

Kylo was staring down at Mitaka and Hux knew immediately that they were speaking to each other. A conclusion seemed to have been reached. Mitaka’s legs uncurled themselves from around Kylo’s waist. Gently, although, Hux noted, not as gently as he should have been after forcing a second orgasm out of the other man, pulled back and helped Mitaka roll onto his stomach. He planted kisses along Mitaka’s spine. 

“I’m thinking just a few more,” Kylo’s eyes flickered over to Hux and Hux would have punched that smug look right off his face if he were any closer. “Three? Four?” 

Something in Hux tightened when Mitaka raised himself up on his knees and rocked back towards Kylo. 

“I think,” and Kylo’s hands were on Mitaka’s hips again and Hux could see the skin puckering from the warrior’s grip. “I think we should find out,” a strangled noise cut him off as Kylo slid back inside him. Hux swallowed hard, cock pulsing in his hand. Fine then. If that’s how it was going to be. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Kylo kissed the back of his neck before snapping his hips back to meet the incoming thrust. Mitaka didn’t even attempt to hold himself up with his arms and instead rested his head on his forearms. “Take a deep breath,” Hux heard Kylo whisper. This time Kylo continued thrusting through Mitaka’s third orgasm, the expression on his face a perfect mask of concentration. Whatever he was focused on seemed to soothe Mitaka into gasping gently and thrusting his hips back harder against Kylo’s cock. 

Hux had to fight to keep his eyes on both of his lovers but he’d edged himself for as long as he possibly could. Kylo’s movements hadn’t faltered but the strain of maintaining the Force was clear in his face. Twisted and red. The rising flush of pleasure sped across his nerves and blossomed out. Hux dug his heels into the ground as he came, long and sudden. He continued breathing hard through his nose to keep from being too loud. His hand kept up the steady stroke for as long as he could force it to until he could take no more and finally let go of his aching dick. And realized just as he began coming down from the high that he’d cum all over the damn drapes. A half screamed version of Kylo’s name heralded Mitaka’s fourth, followed almost immediately by the sound of Kylo cursing loudly.

Mitaka’s hips dropped back to the bed, Kylo following the motion and laying flush over the smaller man. Still inside him. Panting hard and kissing sloppily along the spread of Mitaka’s heaving shoulders. It took a moment for Hux to register that Kylo’s hips hadn’t stopped gyrating into Mitaka, drawing weak and plaint noises from his throat. 

“Ready?” Hux heard him ask suddenly and Mitaka’s head, still pressed against the bedspread, rolled in what could have been a nod. And then Kylo was back to fucking him, suddenly hard and fast and sending Mitaka back to screaming weakly into the sheets. His hands were balled into fists so tightly clenched that Hux could see them turning white even from his distance. When he came again it seemed like his whole body was involved in the process, bucking and writhing beneath the unyielding press of Kylo at his back. His breathing was high and reedy. Hux felt his spent body thrumming in continued desire as the spirit urged him on. Kylo finished with a soft noise to match Mitaka’s and Hux watched with rapt fascination as the Force ebbed back and out of the two of the them. 

Trembling seemed to be the order of the day for both. More visible in Mitaka than Kylo but the muscles in the warrior’s torso were visibly twitching. Mitaka looked more like invisible hands were forcibly clutching at his musculature and squeezing tight. 

The temptation to rise was strong but Hux marshalled it. He wanted to watch them a little while longer. Kylo slowly rolled off of Mitaka and Hux allowed himself a moment of taking in the sight. Exhausted, face flushed red and damp with sweat, chest heaving and eyes closed towards the ceiling. The other man remained face down in the bed, breathing just as hard. Every once and a while he would shiver ever so slightly as the last few tremors ran their course through his body. And all at once Hux was flooded with the desire to smooth the flinching flesh away until the both of them were recovered. 

He wanted to push back the hair from Kylo’s eyes; rub a gentle palm down Mitaka’s spine. 

Stronger than both of these desires, a bit shamefully, was the need to clean them up. Kylo was covered in sweat and his own semen, made almost frothy by his continued thrusting. Mitaka was an artist’s study in lube and sweat and saliva and other assorted bodily fluids. Hux’s fingers twitched, eager for something to wipe them with.   
Which brought his attention back to the curtain. The ruined curtain. Just at face level was the deep, wet shine from his saliva. Upon closer inspection, the fabric had begun to fray from where Hux had ground his teeth in his attempts to remain silent. Further down was the more pressing issue. White and shining sickly and already staining.   
Damnit. He’d liked these curtains, too. Thin and silky; they kept out enough sun during the day, but were light enough to let heat out in the afternoon. Sighing, Hux decided to shelve the matter for the moment and rose from his seat. 

A little sore, and not exactly used to strutting about in the nude, Hux made his way slowly over to the bed. And then proceeded pass the bed, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Kylo on his way, and into the fresher. 

It was an opulent room, more than large enough for three adults to use comfortably, done in rare marble and imported stone. It was elegant and refined; Hux hated to admit that Kylo’s hand had been particularly strong in the design choices. The Emperor selected a plush, white towel and rubbed his thumb over it for a moment, admiring the feel. That had been Mitaka’s influence. 

He had to tell them. It was ridiculous that he couldn’t. Borderline shameful. Hux made the mistake of glancing up and catching his reflection in the mirror. There was tension clear in his face, upper lip lifting in a tight sneer of disgust, brow twitching down and forward. Hux recognized fear in his eyes and hated it, catching himself on the counter top and taking in a deep breath. It was ridiculous. They knew he. How he felt about them. They _knew_. It wasn’t as though he were revealing some deep hidden thing. 

Mitaka told him on a daily basis. Every morning without fail and Hux had begun to wonder if it wasn’t a nervous habit. That perhaps Mitaka felt that if something happened during the course of the day, at least he would have told both Kylo and Hux that he loved them. For fuck’s sake, Mitaka wanted to have a child with them. Kylo rarely verbalized his feelings so bluntly but. There were times when the Force user would press in close, mutter it. More frequently he would blast it into the front of Hux’s brain so that it was the only thing Hux could focus on for a few minutes. 

He was better than this shappy, pathetic feeling. Well over half of the Palace staff knew the three of them were sleeping together. Surely some of them suspected there were emotions involved. So it wasn’t exactly a state secret either. Hux paused, hearing hushed voices in the other room. After a moment of running the towel under warm water until it was damp Hux returned to the bed chamber. 

Mitaka had rolled onto his back and looked boneless and limp and Hux felt the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile. It was a good look for him. Kylo had shimmied close and was now on his side, stroking the knuckles of his hand slowly up and down the center of Mitaka’s chest. Kylo’s eyes shot up to Hux as he sat next to them. 

“Pleasant evening, isn’t it?” he asked coyly. Hux obliged him.

“ _Very_. I trust yours was enjoyable as well?” he returned, keeping up the overly formal tone. It helped distract him from the looming challenge he’d set for himself. Kylo hummed his agreement. Gently Hux began to clean up Mitaka, wiping away the filth from the evening’s activities. He stroked as softly as he could manage, well aware of how fried the nerves under his touch were likely to be. 

“Very,” Mitaka muttered teasingly. He wore an easy smile on his face. There was a lull as Hux continued, unable to resist following the towel’s trail with his fingertips, tracing the edges of bruises that would form overnight. When he was finally satisfied Hux shifted, leaning over Mitaka to reach Kylo’s body. He managed two strokes before Kylo caught his hand and commandeered the towel for himself. 

“We need new curtains,” Hux said, searching for anything to talk about.

“What?” Kylo asked in surprise, chucking the soiled towel overhand where it fell in a clump on the floor. Hux schooled himself.

“We need new curtains,” he repeated after a moment. 

“What happened to the old ones?” Mitaka asked, voice thick with exhaustion and post coital satisfaction. There was a long, long silence. And then Kylo began to snicker lowly under his breath. 

“The point is those are ruined,” at which point Mitaka began chuckling as well. “We should get something similar to the old ones,” he continued despite the attractive way Mitaka’s lips parted when he laughed. 

“Or something in red,” Kylo said suddenly seeming interested in the conversation. 

“Red?” 

“Why not?” 

“It would look tacky,”

“No. _Gold_ would be tacky,” 

Hux made to fire a shot back, if only because gold was a royal color and very decidedly never a bad choice, when he felt a warm hand cover his, move it and. Mitaka pressing a light kiss to his fingertips. A low grade flutter made its way through his heart and Hux took in a slow breath. Now was a terrible time to do this. He should wait until. Well. He had a better set up at least. Mitaka was tugging him to lie down but Hux resisted. 

“Gold would be tacky,” Mitaka agreed gently. Fuck it. His stomach rolled and there was a sudden dump of misplaced adrenaline to his system. Hux wrangled it into submission. 

“I love you,” he said firmly. 

And the silence that followed made Hux’s fingers twitch. Finally a small pressing sensation into his mind from Kylo. Warm and yet still hesitant that he loved him, too. Hux felt it in his chest and let himself bask in the pleasant sensation for a bit longer than usual. Mitaka continued to tug lightly on his wrist until Hux finally took up his usual place on the bed next to him. 

“I love you, too, Armitage,” Mitaka said, leaning forward with a wince. Hux bridged the distance and pressed a kiss onto Mitaka’s swollen lips. When they parted Hux let his head hit a pillow, keeping eye contact and reaching over until his hand found Kylo’s arm, Mitaka resting between them. The quiet was broken again. “But gold really would be a terrible choice,” 

“It would _not_ ,”


End file.
